Fallen King
by Izzu
Summary: Pre R2. As he watches the starless sky above, he headed towards Britannia to hand over the defeated Zero to the emperor. A musing on what could have happened prior to the events of the year later.


az: Holding off Shadow Sun again (it's a few more chapters anyway... I'll go back to it after I managed to gather enough data). Trying to finish on my two costumes and Haro for July's convention. But since this muse still bothered me, I better do something. But please, this shot and Shadow Sun is not related. Don't spam this shot about Shadow Sun.

* * *

Disclaimer: Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch is copyrighted by Sunrise as well as character designs by CLAMP. I'm only borrowing the fandom for the sake of the fic and the love of it.

* * *

Fallen King

by Izzu aka honou-no-izumi

o

o

_I have never expected to receive any forgiveness from anyone, much less from you. Especially from you. Even if I knew how much you've treasured this friendship that we have between you and me. I know, because even during the time that you have stood before me as Zero; you have always treated me as the friend that you cared deeply. _

It's not that it was that hard for him to figure it out. Zero's actions in the past do seemed as if he cared a lot about the Lancelot pilot. Himself. Before his true identity had been exposed before him and the rest of Order, Zero had been ruthless in setting up his strategies and was not concerned whether or not he got killed in the battle against them. Aside of course, that time when he was made as a scapegoat to be blamed for Lord Clovis's murder. But that time Zero never knew that he was Lancelot's pilot. And ever since his identity was known, Zero had always tried to get him to turn sides.

_I've realized it then but despite knowing that, I never tried anything to stop you. How stupid. If I had done something to stop you earlier, this would not be happening. Euphie would still be alive as well. Everything, would not be like this as well!_

Suzaku glanced towards his viewscreen as he checked the level of his energy filler. He smiled weakly as he saw that it was still more or less in full condition. He had brought a spare just in case but he expected not to use it anyway. Britannia was not too far from Japan anyway. He glanced at the side of his already small cockpit to see that Lelouch was still unconscious. Guess the hard knock on the head earlier was still enough to keep him unconscious. Suzaku felt a slight pang of hurt in his heart as he watched Lelouch sprawled in that cramped corner, wearing that ugly grey restraining suit. Considering Lelouch was still a Britannian prince, seeing him reduced to this was pitiable. Suzaku roughly pulled Lelouch towards him with one hand so that he partially lie on his lap. Getting help from Prince Schneizel to board Avalon in order to come to Britannia would have been better but he rather do this in secret. If Lelouch's identity as Zero as well as the eleventh prince was exposed, an even greater chaos would have happened and he do not want that.

_Sorry Lelouch but the one who had betray first was you... and for me to betray you in return, was fair enough. It's your fault if you are in trouble now..._

xxx

"I, Charles di Britannia... hereby inscribe new, false memories—!"

Lelouch had let out the most bloodcurdling scream that Suzaku had never thought of ever hearing, during the long period of him knowing the person. He felt a part of him about to shatter as well, looking at the desperate look Lelouch gave but he kept his hold on him still. Lelouch tried to fought against him but suddenly his body jerked and he stopped fighting. Suzaku could barely see the red glow around his iris, a sign that the emperor's geass had already taken over him. He remained still, holding the young prince and kept his eyes open as the emperor started talking about the false memories that he wanted to inscribe into Lelouch. Three things, was made to change and as he heard it; he could not help to feel a bit sad. Not because of the part of Lelouch's memory regarding Zero was sealed but of the two other conditions that had been set.

For all the time that he had known Lelouch, Nunnally was the only person that he had placed the most importance over his own life. And even though he had never heard Lelouch ever mentioning his mother or whatever that had happened to her, Nunnally had sometimes talked about it to him when he was not around. And he had heard that Lelouch was happier then. To forget about everything that was important to him, every single memory that he had have left... what kind of life would Lelouch have then?

"You can let him go now, Kururugi Suzaku."

Suzaku jumped as he inadvertently let go of his hold on Lelouch and he fell on the floor with a thud. The emperor turned around as he looked up towards him.

"You may go now. Take him back to Japan, he has more use there than here. The other matters will be arranged accordingly later, you just have to go along with it. After that matter is done, return here so that the matters pertaining to your reward will be arranged."

"Yes, Your highness." came the court reply.

With that, the emperor left them as Suzaku turned his attention towards Lelouch. Lifting him up, he gasped as he saw Lelouch's half-opened eyes staring blankly straight towards him. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to close his eyes properly. The look of complete defeat was clear to him right then but seeing Lelouch as he was right now was nothing short of consolation. He did not feel as if he had won anything. True, Zero was now stopped and he was one more step to achieving his goal. Yet, he had lost a precious person... as well as an important friend. What kind of victory was that?

Suzaku made a move to brush a strand of hair from the side of his head but paused as he turned to look at his hand. Part of the palm of his glove was now wet as he frowned at it. He had not remembered his hand sweating so much—he immediately turned his attention towards Lelouch. He had not notice it earlier but clearly, the trace of the tears on his cheeks could still be seen.

He had never saw Lelouch cry in the past... except during that time when Nunnally had suddenly disappeared seven years ago, at his residence. And also that time when that Chinese guy Mao kidnapped Nunnally. Apart from those two times, he never saw Lelouch cry this much before him. To see his sorrowful face now, even if he was truly angered at him for taking Euphie's life; even if he had hated him for betraying himself and the world, he could not... not feel any tinge of guilt.

Lelouch was still after all... a very strong person, regardless what bad choices that he had made. He could never forget how Lelouch had never complained whenever he was being bullied by some of the other Japanese kids in the past, when he was still a hostage in the Kururugi household. Lelouch might not be physically strong as him but his heart was as strong as anyone else. To have such things forced onto him like this...

Suzaku buried his face beside Lelouch as he held him tightly.

"I'm sorry... Lulu! Really... really sorry."

"Please forgive me..."

xxx

"Ne, Lelouch... let's go. Our shuttle will be leaving in an hour... we better get moving now—"

A short affirmative answer was all he got as Suzaku walked into the living room of the small hotel room that he had booked last night. Lelouch smiled gently at him as he gathered up all of the trash into the bin. Suzaku sighed.

"You know... you didn't need to clean up all of these mess by yourself. I'm sure the maids will come later to do it after we leave—"

"Ah, I know... but I can't help—"

"Hmm?"

Suzaku looked back at him as Lelouch frowned a little, reading a headline off the newspaper on the table. He walked up to him as he noticed the headline and frowned as well. It was on Euphie, and the paper was reporting about the disastrous result of the Special Administrative Zone as well as the death of the late princess. It was also reported that because of the incident, her title as princess as well as successor of the throne had been stripped away. Suzaku bit his lip as he looked up towards the man who caused it to happen.

"How sad..."

Suzaku blinked in surprise.

"—it was reported like this, in the end."

Suzaku frowned again. He had not expected this reaction. For sure, the Emperor's geass would have only altered his memories that were related to Zero, Nunnally and his true identity but he had always wondered how did that changed his memories regarding his other siblings. He had thought perhaps, that Lelouch would also not be able to remember the other members of the royal family as well. To suddenly hear him talking about Euphie now...?

"Suzaku—"

He jumped. Lelouch looked up towards him puzzled, before continuing with his words.

"You were her knight, isn't it? Do you think that she planned the massacre all along?"

Suzaku bit his lips again. _Of course_ _not! You're the one behind it! You're the one—_

"I always thought that the princess was a very kind and gentle person. How unfortunate... for this to happen. I guess... it was inevitable—"

Lelouch paused in mid-sentence as if about to say something more, but looked as if he could not continue. A tear fell onto his cheek as Lelouch remained in that sort of trance. Suzaku watched him curiously as he reached out towards him. Perhaps there was a trace of his memory regarding that day that had slipped and remained with Lelouch. What Lelouch had said earlier made him curious. Perhaps Lelouch never intend to kill Euphie... perhaps—!

"Ah! We're supposed to be heading towards our shuttle! Eh, Suzaku... can we still make it?"

Suddenly Lelouch changed the topic as if it was normal thing to do as he ushered him to get ready as well. As they were about to leave, Suzaku paused before him.

"Eh... Lelouch, just now—what was it you were about to say?"

Lelouch looked back towards him in confusion.

"Eh? I didn't..."

Suzaku shrugged as they continued on their way.

No use. He should have realised it. Even if Lelouch could have tried to force himself to remember his past, the geass on him would have prevented that and shoved him with another false memory. Just like how Lelouch's geass cast on him to continue living still worked. Perhaps the answer that he seek would never be found. Because the only way for that answer to be obtained was for Lelouch's memories to return and he would not want that to happen. Zero, must not reappear again in front of the Japanese people!

If this was a small sacrifice to pay to prevent an even bigger tragedy from happening, he would have not minded about it...

"Err... Suzaku? Are you alright?"

Suzaku blinked. It appeared that they have reached the airport while he had been deep in thought. He waved the concerns away as he dragged Lelouch into the place.

"Eh? What a surprise! Lelouch! Hey... Lelou—!"

Both of them turned around as the rest of the Student Committee members ran to greet them. Suzaku frowned a bit before noticing some other people who were also with them.

"Ah! President! What were all of you doing here?" exclaimed Lelouch as Millay giggled at him.

"Oh... didn't you forget? We were supposed to be on a short trip here—" said the girl as Shirley and Rivalz immediately joined them in their idle chat.

Suzaku turned away from them as he looked up towards the other woman and a younger boy beside her. Before he could ask anything, the younger boy spoke up.

"I guess this is the first time we've met. Hi, my name's Rolo." said the boy as both of them shook hands.

"Good work, Kururugi. From this point, we'll take over. The other arrangements were already in progress. From now on, we would proceed with the surveillance project." said the woman as the younger boy suddenly ran off to join the others.

Suzaku turned as he watched how the others treated the boy as if he had been Lelouch's brother all this time. He sighed. So this was how the emperor tried to fill the gap about Lelouch memories regarding Nunnally. By replacing her with another sibling. Suzaku could only watch as the older woman left with them, to return back to Japan. He was about to walk away before suddenly someone pulled him back. It was Lelouch.

He smiled weakly.

"I guess, this is goodbye for now. So long, Suzaku."

"So long... Lulu. Take care of yourself." he said as he suddenly embraced him tightly.

Lelouch looked at him strangely before bowing at him and joined the others. Suzaku shrugged. Guess this would be his life now. There's no way that he would back out from this anymore. This was now the only path that he could take. It was time for him to let go of the things he had lost.

_Sayonara... Lelouch._

o

o

* * *

az: A random thought. And somehow I lost idea on how to end this so yeah, sorry if the ending turned out to be lame. Just random musing as I want to get this plot outta my head.


End file.
